


Crepetastic

by Bomzhechmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomzhechmo/pseuds/Bomzhechmo
Summary: Почти что сразу Куроо понял три вещи:Первое — в то время как сессия Куроо уже неделю как закончились, Цукки до сих пор жарился в экзаменационном аду.Второе — Цукки был невероятным сладкоежкой.Третье — у Куроо было достаточно времени, чтобы поэкспериментировать с приготовлением вкусняшек, которые бы порадовали его сладкоежку и, может быть, заставили бы Цукки, который все еще был вынужден сдавать экзамены, почувствовать себя немного лучше.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Crepetastic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crepetastic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496944) by [mozaikmage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaikmage/pseuds/mozaikmage). 



Иногда по вечерам, после занятий и подработки, Куроо и Цукки ужинали вместе, но сегодня Цукки написал ему и предупредил, что в последний момент ему поставили пару истории музыки, по которой будет проводиться экзамен, и поэтому он вернется домой поздно. Это подарило Куроо три дополнительных часа до возвращения его парня.

Почти что сразу Куроо понял три вещи:

Первое — в то время как сессия Куроо уже неделю как закончились, Цукки до сих пор жарился в экзаменационном аду.

Второе — Цукки был невероятным сладкоежкой.

Третье — у Куроо было достаточно времени, чтобы поэкспериментировать с приготовлением вкусняшек, которые бы порадовали его сладкоежку и, может быть, заставили бы Цукки, который все еще был вынужден сдавать экзамены, почувствовать себя немного лучше.

Так что в ответ на полученное сообщение Куроо отправил милый стикер с какой-то зверюшкой и проверил запасы их холодильника и кладовки. Мука, яйца, безлактозное молоко, сливочное масло. Тяжелая банка со сливками в дверце холодильника оказалась полупустой, но зато рядом с ней стояла банка готовых взбитых сливок. И большая коробка клубники.

Спустя несколько минут неистового бега по вкладкам гугла, Куроо наткнулся на рецепт блинчиков, который выглядел довольно просто и не требовал каких-то специальных инструментов. Кажется, во время их последней поездки в Харадзюку, Цукки очень понравился тот клубнично-шоколадный блинчик. У него были все нужные ингредиенты (кроме ванильного экстракта, но это даже не звучало как что-то реальное, так что, наверно, он был не так уж и нужен). У него должно было получиться. Наверное.

Приготовление жидкого теста оказалось самой легкой частью. Куроо оставил миску рядом с плитой, включил ее и поставил сковороду на огонь с уверенностью человека, который регулярно что-то готовит. Это не помогло. Смазанная сливочным маслом сковорода через несколько минут начала дымить, потому что он сделал слишком сильный огонь, и поэтому ему пришлось начать снова, используя растительное масло. Он зачерпнул немного теста и вылил его на горячую сковороду.

Вместо того, чтобы равномерно распределиться по поверхности, как было сказано в рецепте, жидкое тесто застыло в маслянистом сгустке посередине. Горячее масло громко шипело и брызгалось прямо в сторону Куроо, что казалось ему очень пугающим. Куроо осмотрел края странного, отдаленно похожего на блинчик, коричневого предмета, а затем перевернул его, после чего горячие капли масла взлетели в воздух.

Куроо ловко ушел с линии огня.

— Никто не говорил мне, что готовка может быть такой опасной, — проворчал он, ни к кому не обращаясь. Он сделал снимок своей локальной катастрофы и отправил его Бокуто, который обязательно поддержит его смелую попытку, и Кенме, который ни за что его не поддержит, но, наверно, хотя бы посчитает это смешным.

— Как для первенца, — сказал Куроо, тыкая вилкой в коричневый комок, — ты огромное разочарование.

Он кинул свой первый, с комочками, блин на тарелку и уставился на миску, полную жидкого теста. Согласно рецепту, из этого должно получиться «17-22 блинчиков». Сначала Куроо подумал, что это чересчур много, но теперь он понял, что этого будет как раз достаточно, чтобы суметь сделать по крайней мере один хороший блинчик.

Куроо вздохнул, смирился со своей судьбой и вылил еще один половник жидкого теста, медленно, круговыми движениями вращая сковороду, чтобы тесто растекалось дальше. На этот раз получилось лучше, чем с первой попытки, которая казалась такой многообещающей. В рецепте было сказано, что жарить следует тридцать секунд с одной стороны и десять секунд с другой, поэтому он поставил таймер на тридцать секунд и принялся следить за тем, как жидкое тесто медленно застывает.

Его телефон завибрировал — это Бокуто ответил семью смеющимися до слез смайликами.

Переворачивание блинчика оказалось совершенно иной проблемой. Куроо вытащил самую большую лопатку, которая у них была, но блин все равно упал на обратную сторону, подогнув один краешек под себя. Он тихо выругался себе под нос и задумался, стоит ли попытаться выпрямить его голыми руками. Наверное нет.

Куроо скинул получившийся блин на полную комочков первую попытку. Он получился мятым, как рубашка, которую держали в сушилке слишком долго. Куроо напряжено на него уставился.

— Я ни за что, — пробормотал Куроо себе под нос, — не проиграю каким-то яйцам с мукой.

Он вылил еще немного теста на сковороду.

Блинчик номер три оказался не таким смятым, как номера один и два, и это было действительно здорово. Куроо положил его на отдельную тарелку и решил попробовать своего поганого первенца. Тот оказался довольно вкусным; он не смог найти ни капли ванильного экстракта, но, по крайней мере, соотношение соли и сахара было верным. Тесто впитало много масла, так что блин получился изумительно жирным.

К десятому блинчику Куроо вошел в раж. Он включил музыку, наконец разобрался, как переворачивать блины без складок и разрывов, и на тарелке сформировалась небольшая стопка изумительно-плоских, изумительно-круглых блинов. Объем жидкого теста в миске постепенно сокращался, и Куроо задумался о том, что положить в готовые блинчики. Они получились меньше блинов из Харадзюку, потому что их жарили на сковороде вместо тех огромных про́тивней. Прямо как мини-блинчики, подумал Куроо.

Цукки не очень нравились толпы и шум Харадзюку, но у него была слабость к кафе и продающимся там восхитительным тортикам по завышенной цене. Они случайно наткнулись на ларек с блинчиками, когда увидели уходящую за угол здания очередь в кафе, которое они хотели посетить, и поэтому решили пойти в гораздо более свободное местечко. Куроо вспомнил едва заметную улыбку, появившуюся на лице Цукки, когда тот откусил кусочек блина, и к краешку его губ прилипла капелька взбитых сливок.

Когда тесто в миске наконец закончилось, Куроо позволил себе выключить плиту и проверить оповещения на телефоне. На детальные описания этапов готовки Кенма ответил простеньким «лол», в то время как Бокуто отправил «КЛАСС» с кучей смайликов в ответ на фотку стопки блинчиков, наконец получившихся приемлемыми. Эти блинчики были прекрасны. Они были достойны выставки в музее, правда.

От Цукки он получил стикер с сонным динозавром.

 _Я устал,_ было написано ниже. _Но мы почти закончили, наконец-то._

Большинство их друзей ни за что на свете не поверило бы в то, что Цукки использует стикеры с динозаврами в LINE, выражая свои эмоции. Стикеры с динозаврами были слишком милыми для Личного Бренда™ Цукишимы Кея. Куроо подозревал, что он мог быть единственным человеком, видевшим эту сторону Цукишимы, и был благодарен за это.

Но вообще, если Цукки сказал, что они почти закончили, это означало, что он будет дома менее чем через час. А блинчикам нужно было остыть, прежде чем Куроо начнет укладывать в них начинку. Гм!

Он завернул блинчики в обертку и сунул их в холодильник, принявшись искать какие-нибудь съедобные украшения. У них была клубника, взбитые сливки и кусок любимого темного шоколада Куроо, который он мог… растопить? Нет, Цукки все равно ненавидел темный шоколад.

По правде говоря, они не часто занимались выпечкой. Куроо любил готовить, но к сладостям относился довольно прохладно, и ни у одного из них не было достаточно свободного времени, чтобы учиться делать красивые пирожные и т.п. Возможно, если блинчики в самом деле окажутся вкусными, они попробуют приготовить что-нибудь посложнее в будущем. Возможно, он сможет испечь любимый клубничный торт Цукки на его следующий день рождения. _Ему должно понравиться_ , подумал Куроо.

Куроо осмотрел кухню в поисках новых идей для украшения и кое-что заметил.

Их кухня была настоящей _зоной бедствия_.

По всему полу была рассыпана мука, к потолку прилипло жидкое тесто, у раковины валялись кусочки яичной скорлупы, вокруг плиты и по всей столешнице был рассыпан сахар, соль и бог знает что еще. Как ему вообще удалось до такой степени все засрать? Куроо всегда считал себя очень аккуратным человеком.

Его телефон снова завибрировал. _В поезде_ , написал Цукки. Блин. У него осталось максимум минут двадцать до того, как Цукки зайдет в квартиру.

Ладно, расставим приоритеты. Чистая кухня или идеальные блинчики на десерт?

Блинчики намного веселее, чем уборка, и они, скорее всего, уже достаточно остыли, чтобы залить их взбитыми сливками, так?

Он выбрал два самых больших и ровных блина из стопки и переложил их на разделочную доску. Что делал тот парень из Харадзюку? Нужно положить начинку на весь блин, а затем сложить пополам или что? Как тому удалось сделать такой красивый блинчик?

У него было еще несколько минут до прихода Цукки, возможно он успеет опробовать несколько вариантов. И даже если у него получится некрасиво, блинчик все равно останется вкусным, верно? Цукки обожал клубнику, ему нравились сливки, и, он надеялся, ему понравятся блины. Куроо решил нарезать клубнику как можно тоньше и ровнее и просто надеяться на лучшее. Сначала он уложил слой из кусочков клубники, а затем залил все взбитыми сливками, чтобы скрепить блинный конверт. _Выглядит довольно неплохо_ , подумал он.

Когда Куроо перекладывал готовые вкусняшки, достойные фуд-блога, на тарелки с динозаврами, которые Цукки, шутя, однажды предложил купить (он не ожидал, что Куроо действительно возьмет их, но не удивился, когда это произошло), входная дверь со щелчком открылась.

— Я дома, — сказал Цукки.

— Добро пожаловать домой~!

— Что… — Цукишима Кей осматривал их кухню: пятна, разводы грязи, а также медленно подсыхающие капли еды на большинстве доступных поверхностей. — Что здесь произошло?

Куроо просиял и взял в руки тарелку. 

— Сюрприз!

Цукки пристально на него уставился. 

— Что.

— Я их приготовил! — Куроо слегка покачал тарелкой, на случай, если тот не понял, о чем речь. — С нуля!

— Это я понял, — слабым голосом сказал Цукки, глядя на прилипшее к потолку тесто. Куроо все еще не был уверен, как оно туда попало. — Но. _Почему_.

— Потому что… у тебя стресс? И я хотел сделать что-нибудь, что порадовало бы моего парня? Вот, попробуй.

Цукки снова уставился на блинчики. 

— Это выглядит… довольно неплохо, — признал он через мгновение. Цукки взял один блинчик и осторожно надкусил.

Его глаза загорелись, и Куроо понял, что все усилия стоили того. Краешки чужих губ поползли вверх, превращаясь в маленькую искреннюю улыбку, которая появлялась на лице Цукки всякий раз, когда ему что-то действительно нравилось, и Куроо широко улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ты же в курсе, что тебе придется убираться самому, да? — сказал Цукки, после того как они уселись за стол, чтобы поесть.

— Да, — вздохнул Куроо. — Но это была отличная идея, не так ли? Я самый лучший парень на свете?

Цукки закатил глаза. 

— Самый лучший парень на свете, — согласился он тоном, который был слишком мягким, чтобы признать его саркастичным.


End file.
